Passion
by Louis Tsunami
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are both passionate individuals. Bring them together and there is bound to be a reaction. That reaction used to be heated argument. What happens when Ichigo realizes that the reaction could be something more pleasant? Complete.
1. Bathroom Etiquette

_**Author's Note:**_ Passion is my first attempt at a story of its nature. Multi-chaptered but not terribly long, mostly serious but sometimes a little silly, with a level of romance that will hopefully appease my fellow IchiRuki fans without being obscenely mushy and clichéd. Because I've already been there… (See my story I Lied, Kissing is Wonderful if you don't know what I'm talking about). This story should only be about seven chapters long, and the chapters will be pretty short. I'll never demand a certain number of reviews before posting the next chapter, but reviews are always welcome, and sometimes they absolutely make my day. Let me know what I've done well or if anything needs work. This story is **Rated T** for some language and sensuality.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach, and all related characters, plot ideas, locations, abilities, (ect.) are the property Tite Kubo and affiliates. I claim no rights to any copyrighted works. I certify that my ideas are all original. Any similarity to actual people, locations, events, books, anime, manga, movies, other works of fanfiction (ect.) are entirely coincidental.

o.O.o.O.o

**Chapter I – Bathroom Etiquette **

Ichigo supposed that it couldn't be helped. It was only natural… at least for them. After all, their entire relationship was built off of intense emotion. When they had first met, he had been scared out of his mind that his family was going to be killed, and he was furious at that damn Hollow for putting his loved ones in danger. When they fought Hollows together, it was an adrenaline rush. When he had followed her to Soul Society to save her from execution, it had been the need to see her alive, coupled with the knowledge that she would be dead without his help, that drove him to become stronger.

Not many people had that kind of relationship. It seemed that everything about them, everything between them, was passionate. That was who they were when they were on their own, but when they were together, they fueled each other and that intensity grew. Even when they weren't in a life or death situation, they were constantly arguing with each other. It seemed to Ichigo that he and Rukia were incapable of sharing a dull relationship. There needed to be some kind of outlet for the intensity that built between them; otherwise, one or both of them would break. It was only natural…

At the very least, this was what Ichigo tried to tell himself now, because it was the only way his mind could rationalize the flood of emotions and thoughts, thoughts he _knew_ he should not be entertaining, that were currently tearing him apart.

Honestly, it wasn't his fault. She should have locked the door. Hell, she should have at least _closed_ the door. At the Kurosaki residence, if the door to the bathroom was open, it was generally assumed to be vacant. If you were inside and somebody walked in on you because you left the door open, too bad. It was your own fault. Of course, Rukia had never been told this explicitly, but it should certainly fall under the category of common sense. If you are going to do something private in a room, you close the door. Simple. Only an idiot wouldn't get that.

So now Ichigo felt that she had no right to glare at him for walking in on her. That glare clearly indicated that the intensity that always existed between them was beginning to break out on Rukia's side in the form of anger. A fight seemed inevitable.

"Ichigo! What the hell! Have a little respect for people's privacy, why don't you?" He couldn't really hear her words. And even though his eyes were fixed diligently on her own, matching that violet glare with his usual scowl, even though her eyes were what he was looking at, they weren't what he was seeing.

No, what Ichigo _saw_ was the leg that she was in the process of shaving. From what he could tell, she was more or less finished, because the leg looked smooth and bare, the length of it propped up on the edge of the tub, exposing much more of Rukia's thigh than Ichigo had ever seen before.

Rukia set the razor on the sink, that one beautifully curved leg still capturing Ichigo's attention. "Are you deaf? Get out, idiot!"

It was not so simple. Under normal circumstances, one of two things would have happened. Either Ichigo would have begun arguing back with Rukia about her apparent inability to shut the bathroom door, the fight escalating until she physically forced him from the room, most likely with a well placed kick to the stomach, or Ichigo would have stormed out in embarrassment, waited until she came out, and then begun the fight. Either case would have served as an acceptable outlet for the passionate energy that seemed always to grow between the two of them. These circumstances, however, were anything but normal. The unwanted thoughts that plagued Ichigo's mind were drowning out reason, rationality, heck, even the usual impulsive necessity of argument.

So when Ichigo failed to yell at Rukia, failed to retreat from the room, and instead stepped forward, a hand reaching out to grasp the leg that provoked such unanticipated thoughts, he knew it couldn't be helped.

After all, he needed an outlet for their passion as well as she did.

"Ichigo! What are you mmph!" His mouth closed over hers, effectively shutting her up. After that, for just a moment, Ichigo felt a little lost. He had never kissed a girl before. His usual methods of coping with the passion that Rukia instilled in him included fighting with Hollows, arguing with her, and training incessantly, but mindlessly assailing the lips of a beautiful girl… that was a new coping mechanism for Ichigo.

Fortunately, it seemed that his body was preconditioned to respond in a certain way when his lips met those of a woman. Or perhaps his body, desperately craving a release for the intensity it housed, was simply figuring out the best way to accomplish this, given his current situation. It hardly mattered. As Ichigo ran his hand along the smooth skin of Rukia's thigh, eliciting an enticing moan from the Shinigami, his lips and tongue worked on their own, moving as they deemed fit to best relieve the pressure of an intensity that most normal people never felt. Because most normal people had never met Rukia.

But she would not stand for that. It made sense. Rukia was not simply an outlet for his passion, but he was an outlet for hers as well. And if she wasn't going to be able to argue with him, as the hand squeezing her thigh insisted, then she would simply have to improvise and devise a new way to cleanse herself of all the pent-up energy.

That was Ichigo's conclusion, at least, when her arms wound around his neck, her fingers burrowing into his hair, and she pressed her mouth roughly back against his. With a strength that a girl of her diminutive stature should not possess, she pressed Ichigo back against the bathroom door, kissing him with the passion of one who has stood face to face death, who has fought demons and won, and who lives each day in this world as if it could be her last.

As the bathroom door closed behind him with a quiet _click_, Ichigo almost laughed.

o.O.o.O.o

_**Author's Note:**_ And thus it begins. Feel free to review, because reviews are lovely. This is about the shortest any of the chapters will be, but they won't get _too_ much longer than this. Expect the next chapter to be up in a week at the absolute latest. Until then…

LouisTsunami


	2. Passive Aggressive

_**Author's Note:**_ Chapter two, dealing with the aftermath of the bathroom incident. Many thanks to lord blackmoore, Jitsu-Jitsu-Jitsu, Rukichigo93, and Natsumeyashi Meiyo for reviewing my first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, and reviews are appreciated as always.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach, and all related characters, plot ideas, locations, abilities, (ect.) are the property Tite Kubo and affiliates. I claim no rights to any copyrighted works. I certify that my ideas are all original. Any similarity to actual people, locations, events, books, anime, manga, movies, other works of fanfiction (ect.) are entirely coincidental.

o.O.o.O.o

**Chapter II – Passive Aggressive**

The following day at school, Rukia did not look at Ichigo once, and that bothered him somewhat. Probably more than it should. And definitely more than he cared to admit.

After their encounter in the bathroom, when they had finally pulled apart, breathless and disheveled, eyes glazed and minds clouded, they had not spoken a word to each other. Ichigo had returned to his room, and Rukia had returned to her bed in Yuzu and Karin's room. Ichigo had slept soundly, the intense energy that so often kept him awake, guiltily hoping for a Hollow attack, completely drained.

This morning when Ichigo had awoken, Rukia was nowhere to be found. He checked everywhere, from the closet in his room to the clinic, but she was gone. Upon arriving at school he had found her sitting at her desk, staring forward, hands laced and mouth set in a firm line. She had not responded to a word he said to her, pointedly ignoring him, refusing even to meet his eyes.

And truth be told, it was starting to make Ichigo a little angry.

Granted, he had instigated the kiss. He could admit this, even if he had first been inveigled by her soft, feminine leg. Still, she had kissed him back, hadn't she? Didn't she need to unwind as badly as he did? At least to Ichigo, it seemed a slightly more appealing alternative to biting each other's heads off about something stupid like walking in on her in the bathroom when she had left the door open.

It wasn't like he had professed his undying love to her, or begged her to be his girlfriend, or anything like that. It was just a kiss to relieve stress, to release the upsurge of passion between two people who spent a lot of time close together, often in life or death situations. It was nothing to get worked up about, was it? Besides, when they had first learned that Kon had kissed Tatsuki's cheek and Ichigo had been upset, Rukia had told him that it was just a kiss, no big deal. The hypocrite.

Then again, Ichigo hadn't considered that the implications might be different for a Shinigami. She lived in a different world, had a totally different view on life, and maybe in her experience, even if a kiss on the cheek meant next to nothing, perhaps a kiss like that was only an expression of love. But if that were the case, she wouldn't have kissed him back. Unless she _did_ love him, but then she wouldn't be ignoring him. Unless she had come to the conclusion that he didn't love her.

"Damn it," This speculation wasn't getting him anywhere. The only way he could hope to know what was going on inside Rukia's head was to force her to talk to him, and there was no way to do that while they were in class. It would have to wait until after school.

Ichigo glanced up at the clock, watching as the hands made their way around the face as slowly as they could, as if actively trying to spite him. Ichigo shot the clock a glare, but it didn't seem to make a difference. The hands continued their unhurried rotations, and eventually Ichigo decided that watching the clock would only get him more frustrated.

Of course, it didn't help that Rukia refused to look at him.

o.O.o.O.o

Ichigo was losing his patience. His attempt to corner Rukia after school had been foiled, her many years' experience as a Shinigami making her an expert at avoiding detection and evading capture. He had waited in an alley near the exit to the school, hoping to catch her off guard as she made her way back home. Unfortunately, she was not yet willing to speak to him, and she had somehow managed to sneak by.

"What the hell is her problem, anyway?" Ichigo kicked a pebble down the sidewalk as he slowly made his way home. "Last night she was all over me, and today it's like I have the plague." Ichigo was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the presence of two people behind him until they had caught up, one on either side of him.

"Hey, Ichigo. What's the matter?"

Ichigo looked to his left, startled by Tatsuki's sudden appearance.

"You've seemed kind of down all day, Kurosaki-kun. Are you okay?" Orihime appeared at his right. A part of Ichigo wanted to tell the two girls to mind their own business, but a wiser part of him decided that maybe they could be of some kind of help to him.

"I might have done something stupid yesterday," Ichigo admitted. Tatsuki in particular seemed quite surprised that he was actually opening up to them. "I think I've upset a friend's feelings. Maybe there was some kind of miscommunication. But she won't talk to me, and I don't really know how to fix it. I don't suppose you have any advice…"

Orihime was the first to speak, a wide smile gracing her face. "That's easy, Kurosaki-kun! You need to buy her a present. Maybe chocolate. Or flowers. Or a banana split with red bean paste and sour cream!" Ichigo's stomach turned. Needless to say, he would not be going with the latter, but perhaps Orihime had the right idea.

"Yeah, that'll work for some girls, I guess," Tatsuki replied, grinning. "But if you're serious about getting her to talk to you again, you should just walk up to her and tell her flat out that you need to sort things out. She'll respect you if you are really straightforward and direct."

Ichigo let the girls' words sink in. They had two very different suggestions, both potentially feasible. Which one would be the best choice for him to get Rukia to talk to him, though? Would she respond better to a more gentle approach, like the provision of a peace offering? Or would she prefer a more aggressive approach? Ichigo wasn't certain what the best choice was, and he only had another ten minutes worth of walking to figure it out.

He was able to reflect with a little more clarity when Orihime and Tatsuki turned toward the former's house, leaving Ichigo to walk, and think, alone. Rukia could be very stubborn, but she also had a softer side. Right now, she was most prominently displaying her ability to be stubborn. He could try to overcome that by being more stubborn until she gave in, or he could try to be the sensitive one and hope that it would persuade her to be more open with him.

"What is it that you want from me, Rukia? I hate feeling like this. Was last night a huge mistake? Do you want me to apologize?"

Ichigo knew that that was the one thing he could not do. Even if Rukia was absolutely furious with him, he could not tell her that he was sorry for what he had done. Because that would be a blatant lie.

His first kiss with Rukia had taken his breath away. It had been passionate and intense, like them, and it had made Ichigo feel more alive than he had in a long time. It had taken all of his passion and replaced it with peace. And perhaps more importantly… it had felt right to Ichigo. Maybe Rukia didn't see it that way, and maybe it was never going to happen again, but Ichigo couldn't help but feel that the kiss had been exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed. It was everything that he felt his first kiss should be, so how could he possibly be sorry?

And even if she was angry, even if she regretted it, she couldn't possibly claim that it hadn't felt right to her too, if only a tiny bit. After all, she had kissed him back, had taken his breath away with kisses along his jaw and neck, had pushed her hands under his shirt to run her fingernails over his chest, making Ichigo growl in pleasure. She had mewled when Ichigo had lightly bitten her lower lip, had gasped when he attacked her ear, and had held her hand tightly over his, keeping it locked on her thigh.

"I won't say I'm sorry when I'm not, but…"

It was the best solution he could think of, in light of Tatsuki's and Orihime's advice. Now all he could do was turn and run, hoping with all his might that his legs could get him where he needed to go in time.

"I'm going to make this right, Rukia. Whatever it takes."

o.O.o.O.o

_**Author's Note:**_ Things can never be simple for poor Ichigo, can they? Now he must make a choice. Who's advice to follow… Find out in chapter three. I'll try to have it up soon. Expect it in a week at the very latest. Thanks again to those of you who reviewed my first chapter, and to all of you who are taking the time to read my fanfictions, because they are for you.


	3. Alone Together

_**Author's Note:**_ I now present the third chapter of Passion, in which Ichigo confronts Rukia. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach, and all related characters, plot ideas, locations, abilities, (ect.) are the property Tite Kubo and affiliates. I claim no rights to any copyrighted works. I certify that my ideas are all original. Any similarity to actual people, locations, events, books, anime, manga, movies, other works of fanfiction (ect.) are entirely coincidental.

o.O.o.O.o

**Chapter III – Alone Together**

When Ichigo finally arrived back home, years of instinct mandated that he duck upon passing through the doorway. Isshin passed over his head after leaping out from his hiding place behind the door.

"Welcome home, Ichigaaaahh!" His father crashed into the floor instead of into his target, and Ichigo shifted his fuller-than-usual backpack on his shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Dad. Has Rukia come back yet? I need to talk to her."

Isshin got a dreamy look on his face and floated over to the poster of his wife. "Oh, Masaki! Is my dream finally coming true? Are Ichigo and the older daughter I never had finally ready to reveal their deep love for one another and give me grandchildren?"

Ichigo punched his father swiftly in the gut, the usual glare returning to his face. "Shut up, you old pervert! I just need to talk to her. Is she home?"

"Yeah, she's up in the girls' room doing her homework." Ichigo made a beeline toward the stairs. "By the way…" Ichigo paused, turning back to his father. "Good punch, son." And Isshin fell to the floor.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, readjusting the backpack strap on his shoulder and walking up the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. The last thing he wanted was for Rukia to hear him coming and decide that she would prefer to jump out the window than to face him. He was determined to see her, to somehow fix things between them. At the very least, Ichigo supposed he could settle for things going back to the way they were before last night.

Creeping up to the girls' room, silently thanking fate that they would still be in school for half an hour and therefore could not impede his plans, Ichigo slowly pushed the door open. He made as little sound as he could, poking his head slowly through the doorframe, and found Rukia sitting at Karin's desk, her own backpack on the floor beside her, homework spread out as she diligently toiled away. Ichigo pushed the door open a little wider, fighting the urge to curse when it creaked. Whose job was it to oil the door hinges?

Rukia looked up, caught his eye, and then turned away, returning her attention to her homework. "I'm busy, Ichigo." Well, perhaps that was progress. This was the first time that she had spoken to him that day, as well as the first time she had looked at him. However, it wasn't good enough for Ichigo. He had absolutely no intention of giving up until they had spoken and reached some sort of closure.

Ichigo dropped his bag on the floor, opening the zipper and pulling out its hard earned contents. Forcibly stuffing it into the backpack with all of his books didn't seem to have done it any lasting harm, as it quickly reverted to its normal size and shape once free of its confinement. Picking up the arcade prize, he walked over to the desk where Rukia was working and ignoring him, dropping it directly onto her work.

For a moment she seemed ready to hit him, but then the fact that a large plush Chappy doll had fallen onto the desk before her registered in her mind, and she tentatively reached out a hand. For a moment she seemed torn between her desire not to have anything to do with Ichigo and her desire to claim the Chappy doll as her own. It took a minute or two, but eventually her love of all things Chappy the Rabbit overwhelmed her apparent frustration with Ichigo, and she hurriedly pulled the doll to her chest, as if afraid that Ichigo might take it back if she didn't accept it soon.

"Rukia, we need to talk. Now."

Since he couldn't choose between Tatsuki's or Orihime's advice, Ichigo had decided to go with both, hoping that one or the other would win out over Rukia's iron obstinacy. And it appeared that one of them must have succeeded, because Rukia was now looking up at him tentatively, her face half obscured by the giant fluffy bunny she was holding.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry." Wait, what? _That_ he had not been expecting.

"For what?"

"For ignoring you all day," she clarified. "It's not that I'm mad at you, it's just that I was a little scared. I've never… acted that way before. I was afraid of how you might react, so I avoided you."

"Idiot," Ichigo chastised, earning a glare from Rukia. "I was the one who kissed you. Why should _you_ be afraid of _my_ reaction? All day I've assumed that you were angry at me, so I had to spend over ¥500 at the arcade trying to win that thing with the claw machine."

"Who's the idiot, then?" Rukia shot back, standing up to face Ichigo, although the difference in their height was still significant. "I kissed you back, didn't I? So what right could I have to be angry with you about it?"

Something about the tone of her voice, her posture, the look in her eye, set Ichigo off. He'd come here to try and fix things, and now she wanted to argue?

"Well, I figured that since you're a _midget_ Shinigami, you might have a different view about that kind of thing! You don't expect me to know all about how Soul Society deals with kissing, do you?" Ichigo made every effort to loom over the shorter girl, taking full advantage of the nearly twelve inches of extra height he had. Rukia did not seem particularly intimidated.

"Well, I figured that since you're a _weakling_ human, you might not be able to deal with emotions as well as Shinigami do! You don't expect me to know all about how the real world deals with kissing, do you? And besides, weren't you the one who freaked out when Kon kissed Tatsuki on the cheek?" Her face was getting slightly red from yelling, and despite the fact that she had to crane her neck to be able to look into Ichigo's eyes, she still gave off an intimidating aura.

"Weren't you the one who told me that it was no big deal, that there were worse things that could happen to a girl?! Jeez, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted me to kiss you back then!"

"Well maybe I did!"

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders, his glare locking with her own as he fumed at her stubbornness. "Fine, have it your way!"

And with that, they were kissing again, the Chappy doll abandoned on the floor. Ichigo was lost as hell, unsure how he had gone from Rukia avoiding him, to apologizing to him, to yelling at him, to kissing him. This girl just didn't make any sense at all… but she sure knew how to kiss.

Ichigo pushed her up against the door, his hands roaming down her arms, past her stomach to her hips. As he continued to move his mouth against hers, biting down on her lower lip until she whimpered, he felt one of her legs lift and wrap around behind him, pulling him tighter against her body. Instinctively, his hand reached down, securing its place on her thigh.

"Mmm…Ichigo…" she breathed as he trailed kisses along her jaw, sucking at a sensitive part of her neck. "I forgot to thank you…"

"What for?" He whispered into her ear before grazing it with his teeth.

"Winning me the Chappy doll. That was very sweet of you. Oh!" She gasped loudly as he lightly bit the sensitive skin near her collarbone, soothed the area with his cool breath, and then proceeded along her throat and back to her mouth.

Ichigo had no idea how long they remained like that. Kissing Rukia left him nearly senseless, but eventually the frantic pounding on the other side of the door broke through to his addled mind and he realized that the girls must be home.

"Hey! What gives? What's blocking the door?"

"Rukia nee-san? Are you in there?"

Karin and Yuzu. They probably wouldn't like the idea of finding their brother and the girl they had unofficially adopted as their older sister making out in their bedroom. Rukia squirmed out of Ichigo's grasp and returned to her homework, and Ichigo opened the door which caused Karin, who had been trying to pry it open with her body, to tumble in. Yuzu followed daintily after her sister.

"Sorry Yuzu, Karin. I was sitting against the door helping Rukia with her homework and I guess I fell asleep. Did you have a good day at school?" He chose to take his leave then, sparing one backward glance at Rukia who, as luck would have it, happened to glance his way at the same time.

Ichigo wondered if the grin on his face looked as goofy as the one on hers.

o.O.o.O.o

_**Author's Note:**_ Crisis averted. Well done, Ichigo. Chapter four takes place a few weeks later when Ichigo notices that something funny is going on… I should have it up in a few days, a week at the latest. Thank you for reading, and thank you twice if you leave a review.


	4. Sweet and Sour

_**Author's Note:**_ Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story, and special thanks to northstarwisher for making my day a little brighter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach, and all related characters, plot ideas, locations, abilities, (ect.) are the property Tite Kubo and affiliates. I claim no rights to any copyrighted works. I certify that my ideas are all original. Any similarity to actual people, locations, events, books, anime, manga, movies, other works of fanfiction (ect.) are entirely coincidental.

o.O.o.O.o

**Chapter IV – Sweet and Sour**

_Three weeks later_

The first time it happened, Ichigo didn't think anything of it. The second time it happened, he wrote it off as coincidence. By the third time it happened, however, Ichigo had figured out that Rukia was up to something. By the fourth, the fifth… Ichigo didn't know what she was up to, but he was going to find out.

"Kurosaki-kun… If you aren't busy at the moment, I was wondering if you were—"

"Ichigo!" Rukia cut Orihime short for the third time that day alone, and as always, Orihime was too shy to stand up for herself. She simply stopped talking as Rukia ran up to them, a worried look on her face, as she affected her airy school girl voice. "Ichigo, you must do something! Mizuiro is going to fall off the roof!" Ichigo looked up and, indeed, Mizuiro was hanging from the roof upside down, one of the legs on his pants snagged on the short fence.

Ichigo allowed Rukia to pull him into the school building but, as soon as they were through the doors and out of sight of Orihime, he stopped in his tracks, forcing Rukia to stop as well. Ichigo saw Chad at a water fountain and called out to him.

"Chad, Mizuiro is hanging off the edge of the roof. Do you think you could pull him up?" Chad merely nodded and took off running toward the stairs. Once he was gone, leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone, Ichigo spun around to face the tiny Shinigami, backing her up against the lockers and trapping her there between his arms.

"Alright, Rukia, spill it. What the heck is the matter with you? Every time Orihime tries to talk to me, you run up to me with some new emergency. 'Mahana is nowhere to be found! Keigo lit his pants on fire!' Are you seriously attacking students so that Orihime can't talk to me about… whatever the hell she wants to talk to me about?!"

"How dare you!" Rukia shot him a harsh glare. "Those were all genuine emergencies, Ichigo!"

"Are you telling me that you didn't cause any of them?"

Rukia opened her mouth, but then closed it again, turning her head away from Ichigo's penetrating stare. "And what if I did?" She finally mumbled. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"_Why_, Rukia. That's all I want to know. If you have an explanation, then tell me, and I'll have no reason to be upset with you. I would like to imagine that you haven't been doing it just to upset Orihime."

"Of course not!" Rukia snapped back. "Don't be an idiot."

"Good. Then you must have a better reason for why you've been a complete jerk to Orihime. Let's hear it already." Ichigo drummed his fingers impatiently on the lockers.

"You wouldn't understand, Ichigo." She folded her arms, still pointedly avoiding his gaze. But Ichigo was tired of playing around. He took her chin in one hand and turned her face toward his, trying to look into Rukia's eyes for anything that might give away her intentions.

"Try me," he challenged, stepping back and removing Rukia from her makeshift prison between his arms. "Why don't you tell me and we'll find out whether I understand or not. Otherwise, if you can't give me a reason for why I shouldn't talk to Orihime, I'm going to go find her right now. She's been trying to tell me _something_ for the last few days, and it might be important, so unless you have a good reason why I shouldn't, that's what I'm going to do."

"Ichigo… that's not fair," she protested. Ichigo only laughed.

"Why not? Orihime is our friend, right? Shouldn't she have the right to talk to us if she wants to? Right now, it seems to me that it's unfair for you to try and stop her. So, are you going to give me a reason or not? I don't have all day."

Rukia's hands clenched into fists and her jaw was set as she stared at the wall over Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo knew he didn't have long before the lunch period was over and they would all have to go back to class, so when Rukia didn't say anything, he scowled at her for a moment and then turned around, heading back toward the lawn where Orihime was probably still waiting for him.

"Ichigo, stop!"

He ignored her. That wasn't a reason, and she still hadn't justified her actions toward Orihime.

"Ichigo, please!"

He only hesitated for a moment at the desperation in her voice, but if she was going to be stubborn, then so was he. Ichigo kept going, his hand closing over the doorknob.

"Damn it, Ichigo! She's going to ask you out!"

_That_ made Ichigo stop in his tracks and turn around. Had he heard her right? There were several problems with what he had heard Rukia say that made him question whether he had actually heard her correctly. For one, the idea that Orihime would ever ask a guy out on a date, as shy as she was, was incomprehensible to Ichigo. Secondly, why would any girl ask _him_ out? He was temperamental, constantly glowering, and a far cry from popular. No girl had ever asked him out before. And finally, even on the off chance that somebody _did_ want to ask him out, even if Orihime specifically wanted to ask him out, why would Rukia care?

"Let me get this straight. Orihime wants to ask me out?" Rukia nodded solemnly. "_Orihime_, as in the most shy, un-forward girl in school wants to _ask me out on a date_?" Rukia nodded.

It still didn't make much sense. Had Orihime ever done anything, or said anything, that might give the impression that she was even slightly attracted to Ichigo? He couldn't think of anything off the top of his head. She had certainly never flirted with him. Heck, she'd even turned him down once when he had offered to walk her home. Granted, they hadn't really known each other very well at the time, but still, it didn't create the strong impression that she was pining for him either.

"Okay," he finally concluded. "That's a little hard for me to believe, but I suppose it isn't entirely impossible. Still, Rukia, that doesn't really answer my question. I wanted to know why I shouldn't talk to Orihime, not what she wanted to talk to me about. So even if she does want to ask me out, as crazy as that sounds, why were you trying so hard to keep me from…"

Then it clicked. Like a detective finally discovering the final clue needed to lock up a criminal who had evaded the law for years, so did Ichigo suddenly see how everything fit together. And judging from the look on Rukia's face as she saw the dawning comprehension in his eyes, Ichigo knew that she was the guilty criminal in this scenario.

"No." She glared dangerously, walking up to Ichigo and pushing him roughly, more out of frustration than to achieve any particular end. "Don't you dare say it. Don't even think it! I'm warning you, Ichigo!"

Perhaps in his right mind, he would have taken that warning to heart and kept quiet. But Ichigo was still reveling in his discovery, the giddy feeling of being able to hold something over somebody, especially over her, robbing him of his tact. So the next words out of Ichigo's mouth, coupled with a slight laugh and a cocky grin, were probably not the wisest he had ever spoken.

"You're jealous."

Even as he spoke these forbidden words, Ichigo could tell from the fire in her eyes that he had crossed the line when he should have backed off. Perhaps it was this realization that stayed his muscles from reacting when she hit him. Her punch sent him reeling back, colliding with the lockers as blood trickled down from his nose. His only good fortune in this situation was that she hadn't broken it; this he could tell instinctively after having seen his fair share of broken noses over the years at the Kurosaki family clinic.

But that did not make Ichigo feel any better about it. A part of him wanted to be mad, and truth be told, a part of him wanted to hit her back, but that part was oddly drowned out by the quiet voice informing him that he had deserved to be hit. On top of that, the look of fury on Rukia's face told him that he would not be able to fix this with a Chappy doll.

She looked like she wanted to say something hurtful, something spiteful and cruel, but instead she simply turned, flung open the door, and ran away, leaving Ichigo slumped against the lockers, his nose still bleeding freely, the realization that he had just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life echoing in his mind.

o.O.o.O.o

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh, Ichigo, suffering from Clueless Male Syndrome. (Been there, done that.) What are you going to do now? Perhaps chapter five will hold some answers… I'll try to have it up within the next few days, but since I have a massive two-part statistics test this coming week, I'll only promise to have it up by next weekend. Reviews are appreciated, as always.


	5. Confession to Nobody

_**Author's Note:**_ Oh, I am remiss as an author… or perhaps it is fairer to say that I am overwhelmed as a student. In any case, I have gone far too long without updating for my taste. I did mean to have this chapter up by last weekend, but if good intentions were nickels, I'd be richer than the looters on I-95 FL. So I shall make it up to you, and post two chapters!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach, and all related characters, plot ideas, locations, abilities, (ect.) are the property Tite Kubo and affiliates. I claim no rights to any copyrighted works. I certify that my ideas are all original. Any similarity to actual people, locations, events, books, anime, manga, movies, other works of fanfiction (ect.) are entirely coincidental.

o.O.o.O.o

**Chapter V – Confession to Nobody**

When Ichigo arrived at home after school, Rukia was nowhere to be found, although this did not come as a surprise; he really hadn't expected for her to be there, and he doubted that she would let him see her at all for the rest of the day, at least. She was nothing if not stubborn, and she was certainly mad enough to avoid him for a while.

Ichigo went up to his room, dropping his bag unceremoniously onto the floor and flopping lazily onto his bed, choosing to forgo his homework for the time being. After a few minutes of lying in relative peace, Kon appeared from the closet, leaping deftly to Ichigo's bed and approaching him warily.

"Oi, Ichigo… did somebody die? Was it Nee-san?" The stuffed lion suddenly became animated, terrified that something horrible had befallen his precious goddess, no doubt. Ichigo shoved him roughly off the bed, and then turned over onto his stomach. Kon chose not to bother him after that, settling down at the far side of the bed to avoid Yuzu and daydream about large-breasted women.

Ichigo knew that he needed to come up with a way to apologize to Rukia, and that the sooner he did so, the better. But first he needed to understand what this all meant. One of the biggest concerns Ichigo had was for the inconsistency in his relationship with Rukia. Why was it that they would be arguing one moment and passionately kissing the next? Why would Rukia be so jealous about his nonexistent relationship with Orihime, but punch him when he brought it up?

Alright, maybe the punch was more for his arrogant attitude. Still, why did it upset her so much, even before his ill-placed comment? If she truly liked Ichigo, on a deeper level than platonic friendship, was she actually worried that he would say yes if Orihime asked him out? Or was it merely a matter of principle, the thought of the boy she liked involved with another girl enough to set her off.

And what about him? Was he jealous of Rukia's relationships with other guys? Sure, he had a tendency to punch Keigo out whenever he started to flirt with Rukia, but Ichigo punched Keigo for a lot of things. How would he react, then, if Rukia started dating another guy? Renji, for example. What if they started dating, and Ichigo had to watch them—

Ichigo hurriedly pushed an image of the two Shinigami kissing from his mind, absently noting that his hands had balled into fists involuntarily, and that his frown was markedly deeper than normal. So was that what Rukia felt when she pictured him with Orihime? If so, Ichigo couldn't really blame her for wanting to keep the two apart. Renji hadn't even actually done anything yet, to the best of Ichigo's knowledge, but there was still a slight urge to track him down and beat him to a bloody mess.

"Wait." There was a new implication with this reaction that Ichigo couldn't ignore. "I'm jealous too? So…"

Did he like Rukia? In a non-platonic way? There was an obvious physical attraction there, or else their secretly shared, heated kisses would not leave him dazed the way that they did. There was truly no denying that he found the petite Shinigami to be breathtakingly beautiful. But beyond that?

Ichigo took a moment to consider the possibility. He certainly cared about the girl, but could that be the reason that he and Rukia developed such a strong intensity whenever they were together? Could that be the reason they fought so much, or why he occasionally felt the sudden urge to tackle her to the ground and kiss her into oblivion? Did the fact that he liked it that she was stubborn, that he liked how strong willed and determined she was, that he even secretly liked her stupid drawings, mean that he liked her in that way?

"Yes." It felt nice to hear that confession coming from his mouth, even if nobody but Kon was present, and nobody knew what he was admitting. So there. He had admitted that much to himself. He did like Rukia, as more than just a friend. But did that get him anywhere? She was still mad at him, and he still needed to figure out a way to get her to forgive him. And to do that, he needed to figure out how to get her to listen to him long enough for him to apologize.

Ichigo groaned into his pillow. It just _figured_ that his first crush had to be on an emotional, midget Shinigami who could shoot fire and lightning from her fingertips.

Ichigo didn't know if it was really that funny or if it was just the situation, but that definition of Rukia got him laughing, harder than he had in a long time, even to the point of distracting Kon from his midday fantasies. Ichigo laughed until his sides ached and his eyes began to water.

The door to his bedroom cracked open as Yuzu and Karin, who apparently had just returned from school, poked their heads inside to see what was going on.

"Ichi-nii, what's so funny?" Yuzu watched him in confusion for a moment before spotting Kon who had fallen limp on Ichigo's bed. "There you are!" She rushed over and grabbed the helpless doll, carrying him by one of his legs, leaving him to dangle upside down. As Karin stepped fully into the room, cradling a soccer ball under one arm, Ichigo managed to control his laughter and wiped at his eyes.

"I think Ichigo's gone crazy. It must have something to do with Rukia nee-san." That caught Ichigo's attention immediately.

"What do you mean, Karin? Have you seen Rukia?"

"Yeah. She was at the top of that giant tree at the end of the block. I saw her on my way home from school and called out to her, but she wouldn't say anything. She was just staring off into the distance. Do you know what happened to her?"

Ichigo grimaced. "Yeah. A jerk at school said something really stupid to her and she took off after lunch." Ichigo felt a nervous twisting inside, knowing that he was the jerk who had made Rukia so upset.

"You should go talk to her, Ichi-nii," Yuzu prompted. "She would probably listen to you. Now, I had better go start dinner." Yuzu skipped out of the room, Kon still dangling helplessly from her hand and glaring at Ichigo, a silent accusation of betrayal for abandoning him to such a fate. But Ichigo didn't much care.

Karin left after Yuzu, leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts. So now that he knew where Rukia was, he just needed to work out what he was going to say. Assuming, of course, that she would even listen to him. Yuzu apparently thought that she might, but Yuzu had no idea how stupid he had been. Chances were good that Rukia would blow him off.

Still, even if she did completely ignore him, Ichigo felt that it would be better to try now than to put it off. Now, she was hot with anger, and that might make her hit him, yell at him, or completely ignore him. But if he waited too long, she might grow cold with apathy instead. That was one thing that Ichigo was unwilling to risk. Rukia needed to know that Ichigo cared enough to try and make things right, even if she wasn't willing to hear him out yet.

And so, with only a vague idea of what he might be able to say to Rukia, and the full knowledge that even if she refused to hear him out, he deserved no better, Ichigo jumped down from his bedroom window, avoiding any delay his father might cause, and set off toward the giant tree in search of Rukia.

o.O.o.O.o

_**Author's Note:**_ My apologies again for taking longer than promised to update. As restitution, I present chapter six. I hope you all enjoy!


	6. Life and Death Situation

_**Author's Note:**_ I hope that you enjoy chapter six. Now that Ichigo has had a little internal reflection, it is time to set things straight. Thanks to all of my reviewers.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach, and all related characters, plot ideas, locations, abilities, (ect.) are the property Tite Kubo and affiliates. I claim no rights to any copyrighted works. I certify that my ideas are all original. Any similarity to actual people, locations, events, books, anime, manga, movies, other works of fanfiction (ect.) are entirely coincidental.

o.O.o.O.o

**Chapter VI – Life and Death Situation**

Ichigo stood at the bottom of the tree atop which Rukia sat, debating whether it would be better to climb the tree or call out to her from the ground. The former could potentially lead to him being pushed _out_ of the tree, while the latter would make it significantly easier for her to ignore him. Then again, after the way he had treated her, she deserved the opportunity to ignore him for now if she so chose. Ichigo settled on calling out to her and hoping that she would at least acknowledge his presence. And if she did not, he would try again later.

"Rukia!" he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth to better direct the sound. The dark form at the top of the tree, which Ichigo could only assume to be his favorite Shinigami, did not move or react in any way. He had expected that. It would probably take some time, or a miracle, to get her to listen. Still, he couldn't leave without letting her know why he had come, because he didn't want her to think he was only trying to make fun of her.

He called out again. "Rukia, I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me right now, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. And… whenever you want a full apology, just let me know."

Ichigo couldn't tell if she was planning to climb down, possibly to hear out his full apology, or to climb up, probably to disappear into the foliage to better ignore him. In either case, the branch she chose to step onto was rotted and gave away under her slight weight. Ichigo's mind raced as he watched her fall back, away from the tree, in what honestly appeared to be slow motion. Through all the clutter that filled his mind at that instant, one thought pushed all the others aside.

_If she hits the ground from that height in her gigai, she'll die._

A sharp pain shot through his body as his muscles went from a standstill, rigid with fear, to an all-out sprint in desperation to put something softer than the earth in the path of Rukia's fall. It took Ichigo less than two seconds to place himself where he needed to be, and any longer than that would have been too late. As it was, Ichigo only just managed to turn, raise his arms, catch Rukia's tiny frame, and collapse to the ground where his body cushioned her landing.

Stars exploded in Ichigo's vision as the back of his head struck a rock. Blackness threatened to take over, but Ichigo refused to let go of consciousness until he made sure that Rukia was alright. He eased his hold on the woman in his arms, sliding a hand to her neck to check her pulse. It was strong. He placed the back of his hand in front of her lips and felt her breath on the sensitive skin. She was still alive.

Even as her eyes began to flutter open, Ichigo felt himself slip away.

o.O.o.O.o

When Ichigo's fickle mind first began to flirt with reality, he was immediately aware of Rukia's presence beside him, even though he couldn't see or hear anything. It was her smell, he concluded. He had no way to describe it, except to say that it was pleasant proof that the sense of smell truly is most closely linked to memory.

o.O.o.O.o

The second time he woke, Ichigo was aware of a dull, throbbing pain at the back of his head. He wanted to see if it was still bleeding, but couldn't lift his arms. He could also feel that he was in a bed, almost certainly back at the clinic. His vision, when he tried to open his eyes and was assailed by the light, was blurry at best.

"Rukia?" His voice sounded oddly weak and a little raspy. Almost instantly he felt a hand in his own.

"I'm here, Ichigo, you idiot. Why did you have to go and hit your head on a rock?"

Ichigo smiled weakly at the Rukia-shaped shadow that he could vaguely see from the corner of his eye. "Wasn't part of the plan… but at least you're okay. I hope you don't hate me… Rukia. I'm sorry… I was…"

o.O.o.O.o

When he came around again, it was dark. He could still feel Rukia's tiny hand in his own, and it gave him a sense of comfort to know that she was there for him. Her light snoring was the only sound that Ichigo could hear.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the moon that sifted through the windows of the clinic, Ichigo carefully studied Rukia's face. It was perfectly serene at that instant, untroubled by work or duty, untouched by fear or anger. He studied the curl of her eyelashes, the arch of her nose, the angles of her jawbone and chin, and the shape of her lips, determined that the next time he had a chance to shamelessly admire her beautiful face, these details would be familiar to him.

At first he was uncertain why she suddenly smiled, until he realized that his thumb was gently stroking the back of her hand. Pleased that the action brought her some kind of pleasure or comfort, Ichigo continued until he slipped back into sleep.

o.O.o.O.o

"Gooooooood Morning Ichigooooooooo!" His father's favorite battle cry echoed in Ichigo's ears and his eyes shot open, anticipating attack and knowing full well he wasn't awake enough to stop it. Miraculously, a well placed kick from Karin, currently dressed as a nurse and carrying fresh bandages, knocked the old man away from his potential victim.

"No attacking patients, Dad! You know the rules!" Isshin, from where he lay crumpled on the floor, gave a weak thumbs-up.

"Of course. Can't attack Ichigo in his delicate state. I'll just go… lie down somewhere." Ichigo's father stumbled from the room, nursing a bruised cheek and a bruised ego.

"Thanks, Karin." Ichigo leaned forward to let his sister remove the bandage from around his head and replace it with a clean one. "I owe you one."

"I think I'll cash it in right now." Karin readjusted Ichigo's pillow before gently pushing him back down. "Rukia will probably be back soon. I sent her to Yuzu to bring you some breakfast. So when she gets back, just tell her that if she asks me _one more time_ whether you'll be alright, she'll wind up in the hospital bed next to you. Then I'll call us even."

Karin disposed of the old bandages and left the room. Finding himself alone, Ichigo decided to close his eyes and relax for a minute. That minute did not last very long, however, before Ichigo heard the door swing open. The sound of light footfalls, approaching slowly, echoed loudly in the small hospital room.

"Rukia… I still owe you an apology for yesterday. I was being a stupid, arrogant jerk, and I am so sorry for treating you that way. I know I probably deserve for you to be mad at me still, but—"

Ichigo cut his apology short. Something didn't feel right. His instincts were suddenly screaming at him, and when he opened his eyes, he quickly realized why.

The person listening to his apology was not Rukia Kuchiki.

o.O.o.O.o

_**Author's Note:**_ I think nearly everyone enjoys writing cliffhangers, but I personally enjoy reading them as well, so I feel justified in utilizing them at whim. Stay tuned for the final chapter, followed perhaps by a brief epilogue, if I feel so inclined. Thanks again to all of my reviewers.


	7. Love Hate Relationship

_**Author's Note:**_ Chapter seven, where the mysterious intruder is revealed to be none other than… wait, I can't give that away yet… Anyway, things come to a nice close here. I hope you all have enjoyed reading Passion as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I have a very short epilogue which I will put up now as well, and that is the end. Thank you all for reading, and special thanks to my reviewers.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach, and all related characters, plot ideas, locations, abilities, (ect.) are the property Tite Kubo and affiliates. I claim no rights to any copyrighted works. I certify that my ideas are all original. Any similarity to actual people, locations, events, books, anime, manga, movies, other works of fanfiction (ect.) are entirely coincidental.

o.O.o.O.o

**Chapter VII – Love/Hate Relationship**

_The sound of light footfalls, approaching slowly, echoed loudly in the small hospital room._

"_Rukia… I still owe you an apology for yesterday. I was being a stupid, arrogant jerk, and I am so sorry for treating you that way. I know I probably deserve for you to be mad at me still, but—"_

_Ichigo cut his apology short. Something didn't feel right. His instincts were suddenly screaming at him, and when he opened his eyes, he quickly realized why._

_The person listening to his apology was not Rukia Kuchiki._

o.O.o.O.o

Ichigo subconsciously curled his fingers around the medallion hanging from his neck. It was his license to act as a substitute Shinigami and it gave him comfort to know that, if he had to, he could use it to release his soul form and fight. He was confident enough in his ability to win if it came down to a fight, despite his injury. After all, he had attained Bankai, and on top of that, his powers as a Vizard made him more than a match for virtually any enemy.

But he refrained from acting rashly. There might not be a need to fight anyway, and Ichigo wanted to avoid one if at all possible… if only for Rukia's sake.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya's voice, as usual, held suppressed disdain for Ichigo. Only his status as nobility, the image he had to uphold, kept him even remotely civil.

"Byakuya." Ichigo almost smirked at the pained expression on the Captain of the Sixth Division's face at his use of an informal address, but ultimately he decided that discretion was the better part of valor. "What are you doing here?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, as if bracing himself for an unpleasant conversation. When he finally opened his eyes, Ichigo was unable to identify the emotion they held.

"Renji is here, distracting Rukia for the time being, but I do not know for how long he can detain her, so I must be quick. Kurosaki Ichigo, what are your intentions with my sister?" Ichigo had not anticipated such a question, and for a moment he was silent, processing Byakuya's query. "I haven't much time, Ichigo. Please."

Ichigo nodded, looking up from his bed at the man who was as often adversary as ally. "Honestly, this is kind of new for me, and I'm still figuring a few things out, but I truly care about Rukia and, if she would have me…" At this Byakuya winced. "Well, assuming she forgives me, I'm hoping that she'll agree to be my girlfriend."

Byakuya nodded and narrowed his eyes. "And beyond that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I need to know how serious you are about this. Is Rukia someone you merely wish to see for recreational reasons, or do you intend to make a more serious commitment?"

Ichigo slowly sat up to better see the Shinigami Captain. He couldn't help a slight glare from creasing his brow. "Are you asking me whether I intend to marry Rukia?"

Byakuya winced for the second time that morning. "That is what I am asking, yes."

"Well, I can't tell you for certain. I don't even know if she'll forgive me, let alone consider dating me. I can't really predict what will happen in the distant future, and if I were to marry Rukia, I doubt it would be anytime soon. But, for what it's worth, I'm not at all opposed to the idea. Rukia is someone that I think I could be happy with. I don't know if it will work out and go that far, but… I think that I would like it to."

Byakuya was like a statue, and Ichigo tightened his grip on his Substitute Shinigami license, just in case the Captain lost his temper. When he finally spoke, his words surprised Ichigo.

"That is good. You are not merely toying with Rukia, nor do you have irrational, quixotic expectations for your relationship. Very well. If there comes a time when your relationship with Rukia permits such a commitment, you have my blessing."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, processing Byakuya's announcement. "Wait. You just gave me your _blessing_? To someday marry Rukia?"

Byakuya turned away from Ichigo to glance at the door. "You are aware that I made a promise to protect her. Part of that includes being certain that her future husband is someone who can look after her properly. You have great strength, and you can protect her. You have proven that by coming to rescue her from execution and by accepting injury to keep her safe. And in answering my question as you did, you have convinced me that, in time, your intellect and maturity will make you a fair match for Rukia."

The sound of voices outside the door caught Byakuya's attention. "I must leave. Treat my sister well Ichigo, protect her and care for her, and my blessing will hold. Farewell." And with that, Byakuya swept out of the room, leaving a surprised and slightly confused Ichigo to fall back onto his bed.

o.O.o.O.o

Ichigo sat up when Rukia entered the room carrying his breakfast on a tray. She set the tray on the table next to his bed and turned, perhaps intending to leave, but Ichigo's hand reached out to touch her arm and she stopped.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." She turned back to face him fully, narrowing her eyes slightly and searching his face for the truth behind his words. "I was being arrogant and foolish and I know that you deserve to be treated better than that. I truly am sorry for—"

"Idiot." Ichigo glared at Rukia as she interrupted his apology. Couldn't she just accept that he was trying to be mature and responsible? Why did she have to make this so difficult? "How could I still be mad at you? If you hadn't caught me, I would have died. And even if you were being an arrogant fool… I _was_ jealous. I was afraid that if Orihime asked you out, you would choose her over me. I was afraid of losing you."

"Who's the idiot?" Ichigo smiled. "Haven't I given you enough reason to believe that you are the one I want? Or have I been too subtle?" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at Ichigo. "I guess I'll just have to be a little more obvious for you, then." Ichigo's grin became devious, and Rukia made an effort to back away, but she was too late. Ichigo stretched out with what strength he could manage, wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist, and pulled her onto the bed on top of him. Without wasting a moment, Ichigo pressed his lips firmly against hers, intent on proving that he would choose her over any other girl.

It didn't take long before Rukia was kissing him back, straddling his waist while her tiny hands lifted his shirt over his head to give her complete access to his well defined, albeit battle scarred, chest. Her fingers were lightning dancing across his skin. Ichigo felt himself shudder in pleasure at the sensations that a simple touch from Rukia could bring. His hands played with her hair for a moment, holding her close, before trailing down her back, along her sides, to the part of her thighs that her school uniform skirt didn't cover. Rukia made a purring noise of contentment, kissing Ichigo back with renewed fervor.

"Ichigo, are you done with your breakfast yet or… Oh! I'll come back later!" Rukia pulled away from Ichigo just in time for him to see Yuzu scampering out the door, hands over her eyes.

"Well, cat's out of the bag, at least as far as my sisters are concerned. I suppose we'll have to tell them sooner or later." Ichigo looked at Rukia, still sitting on his stomach, her face somewhat red. Whether this was from embarrassment or from their heated kissing moments before was anyone's guess.

"So… what do we tell them, exactly?"

Ichigo reached a hand up and gently touched Rukia's face. "I would like to tell them that you and I are dating. I would like to tell everyone that. If you'll have me, that is." Rukia took Ichigo's hand and kissed his palm.

"Of course I will. Idiot."

Ichigo glared at Rukia. "Midget."

Rukia looked ready to retort, but she merely rolled her eyes before leaning back down to finish what they had started.

o.O.o.O.o

_**Author's Note:**_ I like seeing Ichigo and Rukia happy. I'm glad things worked out for them. Thank you all for your support. Without readers and reviewers, what good is a fanfiction?


	8. Epilogue

_**Author's Note:**_ Please enjoy this short epilogue, and thank you for reading Passion.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach, and all related characters, plot ideas, locations, abilities, (ect.) are the property Tite Kubo and affiliates. I claim no rights to any copyrighted works. I certify that my ideas are all original. Any similarity to actual people, locations, events, books, anime, manga, movies, other works of fanfiction (ect.) are entirely coincidental.

o.O.o.O.o

**Epilogue**

_Several years later_

"If there are any who object to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Ichigo scanned the crowd at the first of his two weddings. They would have another in a few days, back in the real world, where his family and friends could attend. The attendees at their first wedding were mostly Shinigami, along with Sado, Uryū, and Orihime. But there was one face in particular that Ichigo sought.

Byakuya Kuchiki was seated in the front, and when Ichigo found him, his face was impassive. He did not smile, but he did not frown. He merely met Ichigo's gaze and nodded.

_I still have his blessing. I will not abuse it. I will protect his sister to my dying day._

Yamamoto, who was conducting the ceremony, finished scanning the crowd for any objections. "If none object… Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, accept this woman as your wife? Do you vow to protect her and love her for all time? Do you pledge your life and your Zanpakutō to Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo met Rukia's eyes, saw the fire in them and was enthralled as if it were his first time seeing the woman he had grown to love more than life itself. There was no question in his heart or mind about whether he loved her.

"I do."

"And do you, Rukia Kuchiki, accept this man as your husband? Do you vow to protect and love him for all time? Do you pledge your life and your Zanpakutō to Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo could see her love for him. Despite all the arguments and all the fights, despite everything that threatened to tear them apart, Rukia had stood beside him through it all.

"I do."

"Then by the authority of the Gotei 13, I now pronounce you man and wife." Yamamoto turned to Ichigo. "You may kiss the bride."

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. The woman that he loved was now his wife, at least as far as the Soul Society was concerned. Rukia Kurosaki. He liked the sound of that.

Ichigo stood apart from the crowd, watching as Rukia mingled with her closest friends. His solitude was short-lived as a figure advanced. This man was once his enemy. Now, his brother-in-law. Byakuya Kuchiki stood beside Ichigo, looking out at Rukia as well. For several minutes there was a calm silence between them, but Byakuya had approached with a purpose.

"You love her, Kurosaki." It was not a question. Ichigo simply nodded. "And she has a fire inside her that burns only for you. I think it has always been this way. Ever since the night I came to bring her back to Soul Society, and perhaps longer." Another moment of silence. "I entrust her to you. Keep her safe." And Byakuya was gone.

"You seem to have a certain fondness for my legs, Ichigo."

His hand trailed up and down her soft, smooth thigh. "Are you just now figuring that out?"

"No," Rukia purred, cuddling up against her husband. "It's just the first time it occurred to me to point it out." She playfully bit at his ear.

"They are kind of responsible for all this." Rukia gave Ichigo a quizzical look. "Remember, that night when I walked in on you shaving your legs."

"Our first kiss." Rukia smiled at the memory. "Of course, you still should have knocked before you barged in."

"Well you should have closed the—"

Rukia silenced her husband with her lips. Why fight when there were other, much more fun, outlets for their passion?

o.O.o.O.o

_**Author's Note:**_ The end, for real this time. That makes me kind of sad… but I'm glad that I was able to share this with all of you, and I hope many more readers will be able to enjoy it in the future. Take care, and best of luck with all of your future fanfiction endeavors.

Louis Tsunami


End file.
